Heaven
by lostinthewords
Summary: They say "all good boys go to heaven" but bad boys bring heaven to you.


_A/N: This has been in the works for months, there's definitely some dom/sub themes as a warning. If that's not your thing then please turn back now. A certain red tie from another fic of mine makes a cameo. I also worked in the prompt, "always so fucking tight" so it's a day late but better late than never ;) Also, it will probably be awhile but I plan to do a second chapter with reversed roles._

He was on her the moment the door shut, the doorknob pressing into her back, hand sweeping her shirt and resting against the warm, smooth skin of her stomach. Elizabeth's head fell forward, the tension of the day falling away. His lips found her neck, gently biting and sucking.

He lifted her chin, his lips hovering over hers. Her eyelids flutter before closing, her body instinctively leaning forward, the need to taste him taking over. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and tugged to pull her away. A whimper escaped. Their eyes locked, his pupils wide and pitched black, arousal rushed through her. It was going to be one of those nights. She loved when he takes control, makes her his. There were nights when the roles were reversed and she was the dominant one. She loved the power that comes with it. But this, surrendering to him, she craved it.

She followed him to the bedroom, not that she had a choice with the way he held onto her. He stopped in the doorway, his body covering hers. Henry quickly slipped his tongue inside Elizabeth's mouth and his hands held onto her hips. So good, he felt so good. She ran her fingers through his brown locks, moaning into his mouth. She whimpered when he stopped, when his hands pulled hers from his hair.

"You are not allowed to touch. Not until I say so," He growled behind her ear. "You aren't allowed to do anything unless I grant you permission. Do you understand?"

A flash of heat rushed through her, igniting a fire between her legs. She wanted to answer but knew he was testing her. He didn't give her permission to speak.

He smirked and rewarded her obedience with a swipe of his fingers over her sodden underwear. Her hips jolted forward, "You're not off to a great start Elizabeth."

Henry pulled his hands away and rested them on either side of her. Holding himself over her for a minute, he let her squirm under his gaze. He knew when he touched her again she'd be even more wet. She loved this game, the push and pull, never knowing what he would do next, when he would touch her next. His fingers ghost over her jawline and down her throat, leaving goosebumps in their wake. With a few buttons popped and a gentle tug the shirt slipped down to her hips. The air cool hit her exposed skin.

"I'm going to give you one more chance." She held her breath when he removed her breast from the bra and sucked the nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth. Elizabeth's head rolled back, her mouth falling open. As quickly he was there he was gone. Snaking his way down her stomach with hot, open mouth kisses. Her nails dug into her palms, almost drawing blood, from resisting touching him. She felt the puff of air when he laughed, god that asshole. He knew just what he was doing to do her and loved every second of it. As much as she hated to admit she did too.

Sinking to his knees, he grasped a leg and spread it, exposing the wet patch on her pants. _Damn_. "Remove your pants," He commanded.

She did as she was told and he was on her the moment she was exposed. She groaned, loud and low, when he licked a long, wet strip across her, ending it with a hard flick against her clit. Her hips grind forward, seeking more friction but his hands dug into her hips, holding her still. His lips moved against her, bringing her higher and higher. Her blood boiling as he sucked on her clit; every part of her body was yearning for him. Torn between wanting it harder, faster and slower all at the same time she closed her eyes and focused on every movement, the feeling of every ridge of his tongue against her. Her control shattering, she knotted her fingers through his hair, pushing him against her as her release barreled towards her.

Before she realized what she had done, he was gone leaving her dying on the edge of pleasure. Her plea died before leaving her lips; this was her doing. She disobeyed him.

"On the bed."

She laid across the bed while he dug around the toy box. She was pretty sure she knew what he was getting but the possibilities excited her. The mattress shifted beneath her as he kneeled by her head, positioning her wrists together he tied them with a red tie then tied that to the headboard. With a small tug he knew it was secure. He made his way to the foot of the bed, positioning his body between her legs giving him a straight view of her wetness dripping down her thighs and her clit throbbing. Licking his lips, he dove forward, feasting on her. She's on the edge in record time, never coming down from the earlier stimulation. He planted her feet on either side of his head, bending her knees to further open her up. She screamed when he thrusted his tongue inside, assaulting the rough spot on her front wall.

"I can't, god, Henry, please." It was all becoming too much; she couldn't hold back. Not knowing if she was allowed to come, she begged until there was a curt nod of his head. She gave into the pleasure as it exploded into millions of ripples that threatened to break her.

He left her there panting and spent, building the tension of what was to come. She knew this wasn't the end, oh no, this was only the beginning. He stepped back into the bedroom, from the glow of the street lights she can see he had shed his clothes. He was hard and erect, her pussy clenched around nothing, God, she needed him. Needed him in her mouth, hot and heavy on her tongue. He kneeled next to her head, fisting his cock, teasing her. He knew how much she wanted him, how much she loved his cock. Well, if she was going to have it then she would need to beg.

Being brave she leaned forward, licking the underside of him before he gripped a fistful of hair and yanked. "I didn't say you could do that."

"Please, Henry. Let me suck you, let me taste you."

He flicked one nipple causing her to shudder. "Please," she mewled.

His hand seized her jaw, gently squeezing it for her to open it. He pushed his cock into her mouth as she bobbed forward. She took him deeper until he hit the back of her throat and groaned at the feel of him. _Finally_. He gritted a fuck through his teeth as she swallowed around him. A hand wrapped around her throat, holding her in place as he slowly fucked her mouth.

She tried to follow him when he pulled out, but the ties kept her from reaching him. "That's all you get for now."

He grabbed her ankles and flipped her over, the twisted tie pulled tighter. The cotton sheets burned against her overstimulated clit and nipples. His hand came down _hard _on her ass causing her hips to jump up. He caught them before she could land back on the bed, manipulating her body to his liking. Head down, ass up. His hard cock rubbed against her backside still wet from her mouth.

She screamed when he lined himself up and slammed inside, deep and so fucking tight at this angle. He was rough and relentless, pounding into her over and over. His hands squeezed her hipbones, surely leaving bruises in their wake, holding her in place as he used her. He doesn't touch her anywhere else, she won't get off this way, that was his intention. Bring her to the edge but don't let her fall. He thrusts slowed to a stop, teasing her. Her eyes clenched shut, knuckles white from gripping the headboard to keep from hitting her head. She was desperate for him to move, her body demanded any kind of stimulation. "Your body wants to come; it wants my cock. My. Cock." He punctuates the words with a stab of his hips. Without warning he started playing with her clit, his dick still hard and hot inside her. Unable to do anything else, she let out pitched keening sound when he started fucking her again. One hand is at her breast, flicking, pinching and pulling at her nipples. The other is relentlessly playing with her clit, circling, pressing and pinching. She was past her breaking point, all of it more than she could take.

He knew her body, her limits, how far he could push her before she broke. This wasn't the first time they played these games but he never pushed her this far. They were in new territory. She couldn't catch her breath, the weight of his body draped over her. He was a fucking machine. Her legs shook beneath her. The only sound in the room was him slapping against her as she pleaded for mercy. She craved release but knew she wouldn't get it until he let her.

"You want to come?" He purred. Fuck him for acting all sweet and gentle while his actions said otherwise. She nodded but he wasn't happy with that. He wanted to hear her. He stopped all movement.

"No, I'm sorry. Please, please let me come. I beg-." He gave one thrust. "Fuck. Henry, I can't."

Just like that he was everywhere at once again, her breast, her neck, her clit, inside her.

"You may come."

Her orgasm ripped through her, lightening through her veins, a white light clouding her vision. She collapsed on the bed, her legs falling together.

He stood at the edge of the bed, towering over her, "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

She barely heard his voice, a cloud of haze surrounded her. "I said, what do you think you're doing? This is mine." He gritted through his teeth as his finger swiped across like hot steel. "You think you can hide your pussy from me, Elizabeth?" Oh no, this was not going to be good. He picked up her ankle and let it go so it fell open, her cunt on display for him. Her clit, red and swollen, poking out from its hood, begging to be touched.

With a flick of Henry's thumb, her world whites out, all sense went numb. She saw nothing, heard nothing, just felt the fire erupt on her clit. She clenched around nothing, bowing upwards, a spilling a steady stream of profanities. He plunged four fingers into her and crooked them forward. "This is mine. You don't get to hide this from me. Do you understand?" He took her mewling as a yes.

She clawed at the sheets unable to find something solid to hold onto. She was so sensitive, her clit raw after being thoroughly tortured that she just couldn't take any more stimulation. But he didn't care. Her chin snapped to her chest, because even though this is all too much watching his lips work their magic does it for her every single time.

She sighed in relief when he removed his mouth. Maybe that was her only punishment, maybe he wouldn't push her any further. She knew that wasn't all, deep down she didn't want it to end. "Henry!" She choked out. His mouth nipped on her nipple. He didn't stop, didn't soothe, just increased his effort. She had no idea how long he worshiped her breasts. Alternating between biting flicking and sucking.

He felt her tense underneath him, with one more suck and flick she broke beneath him. Her eyes slammed shut, head rolled back smacking against the headboard. Surrendering to the fire that consumed her. Sitting back on his knees he watched her quake in front of him, proud that he reduced her to nothing but gasps with just his mouth on her breasts. He didn't leave until she was still, not that she noticed his absence. Her only alert to his presence was the soft caress of her hip, tracing over the marks that were sure to form. He coaxed her awake with a long slow kiss. His fingers were electricity against her skin, the feeling magnified by the overstimulation. He touched everywhere he hadn't touched yet, her arms, legs, sides; everywhere he was became an instant endogenous area. Ecstasy creeped up her legs, straight to her core as his nail lightly scraped against the bottom of her feet. He stared at her as he stood at the edge of the bed, playing with her like she was his toy.

His fingers traced their way to her pussy, skirting the edges to part the lips and slip the object inside. The fullness she felt anchored her down to earth, oh no, she prayed this wasn't what she thought it was but the dark smirk in Henry's eyes confirmed her suspicion.

He moved in for another kiss but ghosted his lips over her skin to her ear instead, "This is your punishment. You are going to do nothing but come. Do you understand?"

She let out a weak yes then felt the light vibrations from the inside out. Her toes curled, the vibrator directly against her front wall. He turned it up and her hand gripped his arm resting by her hip. The skin to skin contact grounding her as he quickly brought her over the edge. She could do nothing but breathe through it as every muscle contracted and released.

She was thoroughly enjoying every moment, the way she was completely at his mercy, the way he used her as he pleased. He received as much pleasure as she did, well almost.

She bounced slightly as his weight shifted and his leg swung to frame her face. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now." His hands supported her while he thrust slowly, testing her limits. Wetness dripped down her thighs as he filled her, she loved filling completely full. With the vibrations staying low, plateauing her pleasure she relaxed around him, allowing him to push deeper. Swallowing when his tip hit the back of her throat she signaled him to keep going. Needing a little relief himself, he kept the vibrations stable, knowing that as he increased them she would lose it. Wiping the tears formed at the corner of her eye, he pulled all the way out to give her a moment to catch her breath.

She seized up and choked on her scream as the vibrations picked up, a fresh wave of wetness flooding her core. She felt it in her vocal chords, her scream vibrating around him, threatening to send him into a spiral of pleasure. He pulled out to hear her shrieks.

"Fuck, Henry. Oh shit, I'm coming. Please, Henry. Please!"

She prayed that her pleas would be enough, that the vibration would stop but they don't. She should've known. He kept them at their max and soon enough she twitched everywhere, didn't have the energy to fight so she just thrashed about, feeling every nerve set on fire. She can't focus on one thing, her body and mind being pulled in every direction. Roaring in her ears filled her head, unable to her own primal screams. Her eyes open, gaze unable to focus as he pulls the vibrator out of her and hips involuntarily lifted up still spasming as she came down.

The tension she held released when he undid the ties and she sagged down into the bed. He pushed her up into a sitting position, sliding behind her and let her rest against his solid frame. Her head lulled back to his shoulder. Her eyes met his, smiling at him. No matter how rough they were, how much they teased and pushed each other there was always love and respect between them. He hands were strong on her shoulders, massaging away the strain. Once he was satisfied he palmed cupped her breasts, staying away from her nipples as to not arouse her. This was not about more stimulation, it was about taking care of her. Calming her down as he kneaded her soft flesh.

Once she was fully back in her body and ready for the next round he continued. Laying her down softly, he climbed on top of her; the weight of his body trapping her between him and the sheets. She fluttered as he pushed into her roughly, finding that spot deep inside and grinding his pelvis against her. She was aware of his lips on her neck, biting and sucking to leave a mark. Her orgasm surprised her, ripping a growl from her throat she floated as shockwaves pulsed through her from head to toe.

"Now it's mine turn." Henry growled, "I'm going to fill you up. Are you ready for that? Is that what you want?" His voice is strained for the first time that night. He maintained complete control up until now.

"Yes," she pleaded, that was what she wanted since they started. " Please, please come inside me."

He lifted her legs, her thighs rubbed against her nipples, she mewled as he pushed deeper. She knew he wanted one more from her, she didn't know if she would survive it. But then he hit just the right spot and the whole world stopped and whited out. Henry's hips stuttered and he came on snarl, stilling inside her as she clenched around him, milking every last drop.

She felt the warmth of a wet washcloth wiping away the mix of sweat and fluids. Opening her eyes she saw him smiling down at her, open and loving.

"Hey handsome," she smiled back.

He intertwined his fingers with hers, the other hand dropping the cloth and caressing her cheek, "Too much?"

"Perfect," she nuzzled into the warmth of his hand.

Sliding into his side of the bed he pulled her into him, looking at her sated, glowing appearance. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.


End file.
